LOTR talk:Community Portal
Archive 1 Solicitation for Comments Could I get some of you old timer's to make some comments about the length of the article Tolkien vs. Jackson: Differences Between Story and Screenplay in its talk page. Policy I agree that this wiki should have a policy on what shouldn't be included, but I think that the policy that is currently on the Community Portal is a little too restrictive. To quote the main page of this wiki "This is a place for information and discussion about the Lord of the Rings books and films as well as anything related to J.R.R. Tolkien's fantasy universe of Middle-earth." To me this includes the BBC Radio Dramatization, the Hobbit graphic novel, the animated films, Peter Jackson's film trilogy, and of course the novels. This of course does not include things like pages for a specific color or the manufacturer of a video game. Those are things that if a link is needed for they should be linked to Wikipedia. Razor77 01:12, 11 March 2007 (UTC) What we could use is a guideline on the use of such things as YouTube. Take a look at the Arwen page. There are twenty-two YouTubes linked in there, and they ruin the presentation of the page. Folks should limit themselves to just two or three or at least lay them out using HTML tables so that they are presented in a nice, clean matrix.—N3rus 08:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :For YouTube policy please discuss ideas on LOTR:YouTube-- 19:01, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I think that the following lines, from the Community Portal Policy section, should be modified: "Therefore any informaton put into articles must be based around the books. See our Canon Policy for more informatoin." To me, it implies that only articles based directly on the books are wanted, to the exclusion of articles based on things (movies, radio, music, etc.) that were inspired by the books. It seems to me that the movies and such form a valid part of LOTR, perhaps not canon in the sense of the books, but they could be seen as creating their own canon that is still LOTR. The Star Wars universe has different canons (or levels of canon, if you prefer) based off the "Infinities" comics, the old non-Dark Horse comics, and so on; even some of the earliest books contain contradictions to "canon." There's no reason LOTR can't do the same.--Arwen Skywalker 19:44, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I fully agree with Arwen here. I think this multilayering of canon could be achieved dividing each page into sections. The topmost should be left to the most restrictive interpretation of what is canon (i.e. the books), then - where appropriate - up to three other sections could follow. The first, entitled "PageSubject in the Movies", should contain info about the page subject in the movies (both P. Jackson and R. Bashki's), where it differs from the books, etc. Then a "PageSubject in other media" section about BBC radio, art (Alan Lee's drawings, for example) etc. And finally a "Pagesubject in Games" section about RPGs, videogames etc. --Gigo 09:33, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Extra Edit Buttons Would any users want to have extra edit buttons for when they edit? It's just like wikipedia - See picture below. -- 18:32, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The Welcome Template Does anyone think that we should have a seperate welcome template for anonymous users, that would say something like 'thanks for your edits, you should consider creating an account'?-- 13:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. by the way there is also the Template:Test for vandals Gimli 16:47, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe something like this? - User:Thering :::hehe great! I put it on Template:Welc3 so you type to add it to a page, in the same form as Welc1 (just found out there is a Welc2 as well) Gimli 04:56, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Actually I hope this isnt scaring people!.. maybe a friendlier picture would be better - the mouth of Sauron could go on the test template Gimli 10:49, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Template:WelcIP has been around since last October - "2006-10-03T07:30:16 (hist) (diff) Template:WelcIP (Modifying the standard template for "IP" use)" - but it was admittedly mentioned on Community Portal only last month. I guess I wrongly assumed that Gimli and other active members in October would notice it in the "Recent changes". Because Template:Welc3 is so much better, I've copied it, replacing what was on Template:WelcIP. "IP" is easier to remember when you are welcoming an IP number. (Someone was evidently confused when using "3" to welcome a signed-in user a few months ago.) It's now linked from Template talk:Welcome too. Robin Patterson 09:17, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I see there is a new one "Welc4", telling people you have deleted some of their work as fandom. There might be a better (because more memorable) shortish name for it too; eg Template:welc-fandom? By the way, once you have deleted their article they will be unable to retrieve it for use on the Fanon site; the template should offer to get it back for them if (as is most probable) they didn't make a copy. Robin Patterson 09:17, 6 August 2007 (UTC) How to Add in Accent Marks I know this might not belong here, but I don't know how to add accent marks to a page. On edit pages in the Inheriwiki, there is a box with accented letters and characters in it. Shouldn't we have one of those too? Darth Plagueis 22:04, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :We can do that with out to much difficulty. We just need to agree on what characters need to be there. Here are some that I think would be good to start with: ::Á á É é Í í Ó ó Ú ú Â â Ê ê Î î Ô ô Û û Ä ä Ë ë Ï ï Ö ö Ü ü :Let me know here if you think we need more or if these should work. Razor77 22:52, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::I have added the those characters to all edit pages. If there is any additional characters that shuold be added let me know here. Razor77 03:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the addition. It really helps to type in accented names. I believe there are no letters with accents that you have missed. Thanks again. Darth Plagueis 01:48, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Tengwar I wonder if there would be a way to also include Tengwar and Cirth characters? It would be awesome if each article could have the title in both these languages. I have loaded some in Category:Tengwar characters, and they could be put together like this: Gimli 10:41, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :You might try TengTex, it generates Tengwar character images from the English alphabet dynamically. --Hyarion 22:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Anon vandalism removed some of the videos a while ago, some of these articles might be worth semi-protecting Gimli 02:20, 7 September 2007 (UTC)